What happens tomorrow
by Not all angels get to heaven
Summary: In order to undo the mistakes of today we must go back to yesterday' But when the team puts right a tragedy are they sure they've dont the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

I am really proud of this story cos i dont think its too predictable. If i have spelt words wrong or used incorrect grammar i'm sorry but please dont have a go (like sum1 did) i can spell and am quite good at english...when i want to be! )

'If I said I worked for an organization that dealt with the ever-growing problem of aliens and that I was in love with a one hundred and seventy five year old space captain that cant die you probably... definitely wouldn't believe me. But its true, I swear, some people say _the skies the limit but _they're wrong, there's so much more other skies, galaxies, civilizations and pretty much whatever else you can think of, anything can happen, and in Torchwood…it usually does.'

Gwen looked up from her diary, the only thing she could trust to keep her secrets,

"I didn't know you kept a diary," Ianto said as he passed her a cup of coffee,

"Neither did I," she smiled, "sorry, that doesn't make sense… I mean I just scribble things down, whatever is going through my head, to remind me of this place incase one day I accidentally get retconned." They both began to laugh but it was cut short by Owen bursting through the doors, he was carrying something under his arm, "Board room, now!" They all followed.

When everyone was seated Owen revealed what he had brought,

"Is that it?" Jack gave him a skeptical look.

"It's a pebble," Tosh said as Gwen began to giggle,

"Owen, I think we all agree you've lost it," Gwen said through the laughter.

"C'mon guys, seriously, look at it," Owen protested as Jack began to walk out of the room. Sure enough he was right, tiny little inscriptions, only just visible. Tosh picked up the small grey object and stared at it, "Lenguin," she said after about five minutes,

"What about penguins?" Owen coughed as he swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

Tosh pulled a face, "I said _Lenguin _it's a language,"

Owen passed her his 'I feel stupid' look, "well if you're so smart, what does it say?" he crossed his arms,

"Just cos' I know what language it is doesn't mean I can read it,"

Jack looked at the pair and rolled his eyes, "y'know as much as I _love_ to see women argue…we have a job to do," he stood up and rubbed his hands together, "ok, Tosh, find out what those inscriptions mean, Owen, find out what your pebble is and Ianto can I have yet another cup of your wonderful coffee while I start the never ending pile of paper work on my desk."

Gwen waked her hand in the air, "Jack, what about me?"

He walked over to her, placed his hands on her waist and smiled suggestively, "_well…"_

"Seriously,"

"Sorry," he laughed slightly and kissed her forehead, "can you look at the rift activity to make sure nothing else came through…please?"

They both turned and went their separate ways, Gwen to her desk and Jack to his office, he was, as usual followed by Ianto.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Ianto asked after he noticed Jack staring at the ceiling,

"What? Oh, um, about six month I think, why, you're not jealous are you?"

Ianto blushed slightly, "no," he quickly said, "I mean c'mon, we all know the love of my life is Janet the Weevil."

"Are we even sure that's a girl?"

"Exactly," they both laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tosh poked her head round the door, "but I've worked out what those inscriptions mean, _In order to undo the mistakes of today, we must go back to yesterday."_

"Ooh," Jack sat up…as a way of saying well-done, "And Owen?" he had appeared while Tosh was talking,

"Right, um, well at the minute I think it re-creates rift activity, like a portal, but you can get back type of thingy." Jack looked impressed as he took the artifact from Tosh

"What about you, Gwen?" he called down the stairs to her,

"Nothing really, if anything came through we would know about it by now."

Gwen looked at him, or more importantly, the look in his eyes, she could see he thought different, but still he smiled and took his coat, "I'm hungry and I really fancy a pizza,"

"I'll get the leaflets then," Ianto said as he turned around

"Ianto, would I get my coat if I planned on staying in for the pizza? C'mon, lets go into town."

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooooo sorry it took me ages to update but my computer died and wiped all my chapters so am busy typing them all up again!

* * *

The pizzeria was quiet, its usual self for early Thursday afternoon

The pizzeria was quiet, its usual self for early Thursday afternoon. Jack had kindly decided to treat the team to lunch. He had sat him self at the table beside the restaurants' large glass front, and he had the exact change for what they were to order in his hand… which is what aroused Gwen's suspicion. He was prepared.

"Jack," she placed her hand on his, "we are, _staying_ for lunch, aren't we?"

He nodded, without taking his eyes of the world outside.

"Alright?" A pizza boy had walked past the table and recognised the group, "you lot are always in here, or ordering,"

Ianto smiled at him, politely, "Hi."

"Not that I'm complaining," he stopped, "I mean…it's good business…you guys eat a whole lot of pizza." He was now staring aimlessly at the floor, "I'll get your usual."

"Thanks," Gwen made a slight attempt to lighten his mood as he walked away.

"Anyway, what to talk about?" Owen slapped his hands against the table top,

"How about molecular skeletons of-"

"Tosh," they all said together

"I really can't take anymore of your technobolloks" Owen sighed as he slouched back in his chair. Tosh knew he was only winding her up by the playful glint in his eyes, that was what their relationship was, cheeky jibes at each other, even though some could be hurtful and they sometimes fought like cat and dog by the next day they would be laughing and smiling. Although Tosh was content with Owens' friendship she sometimes wished it could be more than it was… but hey, who was she kidding this was Owen Harper, 'one night stand' was his middle name. The only woman he had ever truly loved decided she preferred flying into gaps in the rift than being with him.

"What about cheese?" Gwen suggested, not expecting a serious answer. Owen raised one eyebrow, "And you said I was going mad."

"Stilton," Ianto smiled, "that stuffs nice."

"Urgh, it stinks… and people eat it with Christmas cake," Jack pulled a face, "but emmental, mmm."

Gwen began to laugh, "Gotta say, I'm a cheddar person myself," she passed her gaze to Tosh, "oh, me, urm…Edam, probably, Owen?"

"You do realise we're having a conversation about cheese," he ruffled his hair

"Just answer," Tosh pushed his shoulder gently

"No," he protested

"Go on," she pushed him a little harder

"Fine, bloody hell, Cheese strings!" he ruffled his hair again.

They all stared at him, Cheese strings? Did they even count?

The silence was ended by bursts of laughter, "Cheese?" Ianto looked at Gwen laughing.

"Well, I wasn't actually expecting an an-" the laughter ended abruptly.

Jack had leapt from the table, chucked the change in general direction of the counter and left in pursuit of something.

"I frickin' knew it!" Gwen also left after him.

Whatever Jack was chasing lead him through parks, estates and ally-ways, then, when all the team where red-faced and quite out of breath, it stopped.

"Please don't come any closer," the teenage boy held his arms out to Jack to warn him away.

"Why?" Jack stepped closer

"Please," the boy was nearly in tears, "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"What have you done?" Gwen stepped close to him and tried to look him in the face, suddenly he leapt for her, bearing his dog-like teeth; thankfully Jack had pulled her back in time.

The boy turned away from them, "I've done things, terrible things,"

"What?" Jack took up his usual strong posture, with told people, or things not to mess with him. "Come on, what'll you do to me?"

The boy fell to his knees clutching his head and pulling it closer to his chest, like you do when your under unimaginable pain, he screamed so loud that even Jack stumbled back. Next the boy stood up, but as if someone was pulling him up by the front of his neck, his eyes had turned completely black which is when Owen inappropriately added, "Maybe he's a really weird Weevil king."

The boy, or should I say, what was inside him shone through his eyes and smirked at Jack, "I'm back," then as the boy finished his words his chest seemed to burst, coating Jack and Owen in blood and other messy bits, his body slumped to the floor and seemed to unleash a black ghost that as soon as it emerged, it disappeared.

"Christ," Owen took a closer look at the body, and then his ruined top, "Thanks."

"We need to get him back to the hub; the sooner we work out what we're fighting, the sooner we can fight it."

At that point Gwen's phone rang, it was Andy, "Hiya Gwen," he didn't seem to happy, "we've got a bit of a situation at the station, probably Torchwoods' department"

"Okay, thanks," she replied.

"That was?" Ianto looked at her,

"Andy… he said there's something going on at the station, probably our department," she put her hands in her pockets

"I guess we'd better get down there,"

"Yeah," she sighed.

* * *

please review and tell me what u think


End file.
